IZ*ONE
Vernalossom CJ E&M & Pledis Entertainment | current = * Jang Won Young * Miyawaki Sakura * Jo Yu Ri * Choi Ye Na * An Yu Jin * Yabuki Nako * Kwon Eun Bi * Kang Hye Won * Honda Hitomi * Kim Chae Won * Kim Min Ju * Lee Chae Yeon | former = | associated = Produce 48 | website = KR: JP: | fandom = WIZ*ONESoompi: IZ*ONE Reveals Fan Club Name On Debut Day | sns = }} IZ*ONE (Korean: 아이즈원; Japanese: アイズワン; pronounced as "eyes one") is a twelve-member project girl group under Off The Record Entertainment. They were formed through Mnet's competition reality show Produce 48 and officially debuted on October 29, 2018 with mini album Color*IZ. They will be active for two and a half years on a special contract before disbanding sometime in 2021. History 'Pre-debut: ''Produce 48 In early 2018, Mnet announced the third installment to their Produce 101 franchise which aimed to bring together 48 Korean trainees from several entertainment companies and 48 Japanese idols from the J-pop idol group AKB48 and their sister groups to form a girl group with 12 members chosen by the viewers. Produce 48 premiered on June 15, 2018 and the live finale was broadcast in August 31, 2018, with the top 12 winners becoming a girl group named IZ*ONE. Of the top 12 winners, Miyawaki Sakura and Yabuki Nako had already debuted in HKT48, Honda Hitomi in AKB48, while Kwon Eun Bi was previously in girl group Ye-A under the stage name Kazoo but left the group in late 2014, Jo Yuri is a former contestant of another Mnet survival show Idol School which created the girl group fromis_9, while the final winner Lee Chae Yeon was a well-known contestant in another competition show called SIXTEEN which created the girl group TWICE. '''2018: Off the Record Entertainment and ''Color*IZ On September 21, 2018, along with Mnet's ''Idol School's final group fromis_9, it was announced the group had switch agencies and would now be managed by Off The Record Entertainment in Korea.Soompi: IZ*ONE And fromis_9 To Be Managed By New Agency(KR) inews24: 오프더레코드, 아이즈원·프로미스나인 매니지먼트 맡아 IZ*ONE was announced to be preparing for a full debut on October 29, 2018 with their debut mini album, COLOR*IZ. '2019 (1): "Suki to Iwasetai", ''Heart*IZ, Eyes On Me and "Buenos Aires" On January 20, IZ*ONE held their Japanese debut show-con in Tokyo Dome City Hall to promote their first Japanese single "Suki to Iwasetai". Five days after the event, the group released the music video for the song and views on YouTube surpassed 5 million within a week. The single was officially released on February 6. On March 9, English DJ and producer Jonas Blue released a new version of his 2018 single "Rise", featuring the vocals of IZ*ONE. On April 1, the group released their second mini album, HEART*IZ, with "Violeta" as the album's title track. The album sold 132,109 copies in the first week which is a new record for girl groups at the time. On May 2 and 3, IZ*ONE hold their first fanmeeting at the Nippon Budokan in Tokyo. From June 7 to 9, the group held their first solo concert titled [Eyes On Me] at the Jamsil Indoor Stadium in Seoul. After all tickets for the initial two concerts were sold out, Off The Record added one additional concert date on June 7.IZ*ONE Official Website: IZ*ONE 1ST CONCERT [EYES ON ME IN SEOUL Additional Concert Ticket Open Announcement] On June 26, the group released their second Japanese single "Buenos Aires". The single was certified Platinum by RIAJ in August.Soompi: TWICE And IZ*ONE's Japanese Singles Go Platinum '2019 (2): "Vampire", ''Bloom*IZ, vote-rigging controversy and hiatus IZ*ONE released their third Japanese single "Vampire" on September 25. The single was certified Gold two weeks later.Soompi: IZ*ONE's Single "Vampire" Goes Gold In Japan Following the conclusion of Produce X 101, vote rigging allegations surfaced after viewers noticed irregularities in the number of votes counted, which series PD Ahn Joon Young later admitted were rigged, as well as the votes for the other Produce 101 seasons, including Produce 48.The Korea Times: 'Producer 101' director admits more vote-rigging On October 30, the group released a concept trailer for their upcoming Korean comeback titled "When IZ your BLOOMing moment?", followed by the members and group concept photos.Soompi: IZ*ONE Introduces Dreamy World Of Fall Comeback Concept With Beautiful TrailerHerald Pop: 아이즈원, 11월 11일 첫 정규 앨범 '블룸아이즈'로 컴백...트레일러 영상 공개 Their first full-length album titled Bloom*IZ, was scheduled to be released on November 11 but has been postponed due to the severity of the events mentioned above, leaving the group on a hiatus.Soompi: IZ*ONE's Agency Announces Cancellation Of Comeback ShowcaseSoompi: Mnet Discusses Future Plans For X1 And IZ*ONE On December 30, CJ ENM's CEO Heo Min Heoi held a press conference to make a formal apology regarding the manipulation controversy surrounding the Produce 101 series. He explained that CJ ENM will be compensating everyone harmed due to the incident. Regarding IZ*ONE and X1, he shared that they are working on plans for the groups to resume activities, and Mnet will give up all resulting profits towards a fund.Soompi: CJ ENM Issues Formal Apology Regarding "Produce 101" Series Controversy + Reveals Update On IZ*ONE And X1 '2020: Japanese label changes, resumption of activities' On January 20, it was announced that Japanese management agency AKS would change up the company's name and divide up the management of its artists. From now on, the company will be operating under the name "Vernalossom" and will exclusively manage only IZ*ONE's Japanese activities, as well as the activities of any new artists and businesses. The agency's former artists including AKB48, HKT48 and NGT48 will establish a separate agency with a new name in order to continue their promotions.Allkpop: AKB48's Japanese Company Announces Division of Management in Preparation for IZ*ONE's Return to Promotions On January 23, Mnet released a statement confirming plans for IZ*ONE to resume activities in February.Soompi: Mnet Confirms Plans For IZ*ONE To Resume Activities On February 3, the group released the cover image for Bloom*IZ on their SNS and confirmed their comeback date to be on February 17.Soompi: IZ*ONE Announces Return With Comeback Date And Cover Image For 1st Studio Album “BLOOM*IZ” Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Bloom*IZ (2020) Mini albums * Color*IZ (2018) * Heart*IZ (2019) 'Japanese' Singles * "Suki to Iwasetai" (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) 'English' Features * Jonas Blue - "Rise" (2019) Concerts * IZ*ONE 1st Concert [Eyes On Me] (2019) Fanmeetings * MX Matsuri "IZ*ONE Japan 1st Fan Meeting" (2019) Filmography Reality shows * IZ*ONE CHU (Mnet, 2018) * ENOZI Cam (YouTube-V Live, 2018–2019) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (Abema TV, 2019) * IZ*ONE CITY (MOBIDIC-SBS, 2019) * IZ*ONE CHU S2 (Mnet, 2019) * IZ*ONE Arcade (Youtube, 2019) Endorsements * Overhit (2018) * Salewa (2018) * Skoolooks (2018) * Gmarket (2019) * Fever Basket (2019) * Sudden Attack (2019) Awards and nominations Gallery Produce 48 final 12 member debut lineup.png|Final lineup IZONE official group profile photo.png|Official profile photo IZONE Color IZ group promo photo.png|''Color*IZ'' IZONE I Want To Say I Like You group promo photo.png|"Suki to Iwasetai" IZONE Heart IZ group concept photo Violeta ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (1) IZONE Jang Won Young Jo Yu Ri Heart Iz unit promo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Wonyoung and Yuri) IZONE Choi Ye Na Miyawaki Sakura Heart Iz unit promo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Yena and Sakura) IZONE Honda Hitomi Kim Chae Won Heart IZ unit photo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Hitomi and Chaewon)v IZONE An Yu Jin Kim Min Ju Heart IZ unit photo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Yujin and Minju) IZONE Kwon Eun Bi Kang Hye Won Heart IZ unit photo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Eunbi and Hyewon) IZONE Yabuki Nako Lee Chae Yeon Heart IZ unit photo photo.png|''Heart*IZ'' (Nako and Chaeyeon) IZONE Heart IZ group concept photo Sapphire ver.png|''Heart*IZ'' (2) IZONE Buenos Aires group concept photo.png|"Buenos Aires" IZONE Vampire group concept photo.png|"Vampire" IZONE Bloom IZ group concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (1) IZONE Bloom IZ group concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (2) IZONE Jo Yu Ri Kim Chae Won Choi Ye Na Bloom IZ concept photo.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (Yuri, Chaewon and Yena) IZONE An Yu Jin Kim Min Ju Lee Chae Yeon Kwon Eun Bi Bloom IZ concept photo.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (Yujin, Minju, Chaeyeon and Eunbi) IZONE Miyawaki Sakura Jang Won Young Kang Hye Won Yabuki Nako Honda Hitomi Bloom IZ concept photo.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (Sakura, Wonyoung, Hyewon, Nako and Hitomi) IZONE Bloom IZ group unreleased concept photo 1.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (3) IZONE Bloom IZ group unreleased concept photo 2.png|''Bloom*IZ'' (4) References Official links ;Korean * Website * Facebook * Fan Cafe * Instagram * Twitter: ** Official ** Staff * V Live * YouTube ;Japanese * Website ** Label * Twitter (Official Shop) ;Chinese * Weibo es:IZ*ONE ru:IZ*ONE Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2018 debuts Category:Project groups Category:IZ*ONE Category:Off The Record Entertainment